christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Casual Player :3/1000!
______________ :112/8. 1 So, in light of recent conditions: one may ask, who cares about the Bible? Since conception, we choose to live in amoral-fleshy-enviornments, rife with debilitating sin. History, repeats itself infinitely: inevitably, we're doomed to repeat the mistakes of our ancestors. We forget the New Covenant: and, we neglect Gods Ten Commandments; given to Moses. Everywere you go: anwhere you possibly look; the adversary, and enemy are placing footholds. If we do not repent: Divine and Ultimate Judgment with befall; destroying many things. Mercifully, our Heavenly Father gave us His only Begotton Son: among the dead, Resurrected. In my Personal Impact Statement, I will address: Six Main Points, finalizing with conclusions. :2 To begin, according to and with Moses: in the book of Genesis 1:1-3, from The Bible; "In the beginning God ceated the heaven and the earth. And the earth was without form, and void; and darkness was upon the faces of the deep. And the Spirit of God moved upon the face of the waters. And God Said, let there be light: and there was light" Segue further divulgence into the account of Genesis 3:1-7 reveals the account of Adam and Eve's fall: as substantiated by (Hodge, Bodie "how old is the earth?") This is our Original Sin and Inherited Sin. :3 Looking back through our own U.S. History, we will find a very controversial President (Meacham 3-20) President Andrew Jackson. There are a wide variety of relations, we can conclude and establish from headlines. His life story is contempory and relevant, and his generation dealt with many of the same problems we are facing today. This includes: and is not limited to; sanctified-nullification and the powerful Presidential Veto. :4 The Old Covenants: to begin with, Adam and Eve walked with God every evening until our Fall; secondly was, Noah who was a trully righteous man, living among the worst of sinners, where God Promises us Protection; third and most important, is Abraham and trusting God to provide the perfect Sacrafice, additionally, Moses the Law of the Lord" and finally David's reliance on God for identity and validation", illustrating our inability to obey God nor Incarnate. :5 The New Covenant - "Why do we need the New Covenant?" Because we cannot measure up to that level of obedience "Who is the New Covenant" Jesus Christ Emmanuel who fullfills all prophecy. :6 Remember the Girl who silenced the world, who said; "we should Repent, or live under constant and merciless judgement." :7 All these things, are evidence of our need for Jesus, as it is better explained (Grubb 7-31.) Jesus is the only man to ever fulfill all of God's Law, here on earth: therefore, he is the perfect sacrifice. :56/4. 8 In conclusion, our current society have neither: individual quality, nor any relevant spiritual value. We have forgotten the Savior: prophesied eons ago; and, we're rejecting God's Ten Commandments. The probability of, Judgment is not: it is therefore, a certainty: we need validation. Jesus Christ Emmanuel: God with us, came to absolve our sins; accept His grace. :______________ :Bibliography: "in order of, web source then, academic source, finally tertiary account. :1) Hodge, Bodie. "How old is the earth?." In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth (Genesis 1:1). Kentucky, Petersburg: Answers in Genesis, 2007. Web. 25 May 2012 :2) Meacham, Jon. American Lion: Andrew Jackson's Presidency. 1st ed. New York: A Random House, 2009. 3-20. Print. :3) Grubb, Nancy. Revelation: Art of the Apocalypse. 1st ed. New York, ADAGP Paris: Abbeville Press, 1997. i.e, 7-31. Print. :______________ :Glossary of Terms: "in order of appearance." :'conception - '''fertilization; inception of infancy :'history - 'the branch of knowledge dealing with past events :'the New Covenant - '(In Christian exegesis) the promises of our salvation, via Jesus Christ :'Gods 10 Commandments and Moses - 'a set of biblical principles relating to ethics and worship :'Repentance - 'to feel sorry, self-reproachful, or contrite for past conduct :'Judgment - 'an act or instance of judging :'the Resurrection - '''the rising of Christ after His death and burial. :______________ :Quoted Scipture: "not in order, of appearance: rather, chronologically." :The Old Testament: Genesis 1:1-37, 3:1-7; Daniel 2:32-33, 9:24-26, 12:1-12. :The New Testament: Matthew 3:1-3, 6:9-13, 23:3-5; John 3:16-21; Revelation 1:9-19. :______________ :Logically Ethical: Progression; the place for erroneous commenting. Category:Blog posts